


Is one class long enough for self discovery?

by Binsual



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gender Issues, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Scared Jeon Jungkook, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsual/pseuds/Binsual
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk is pretty happy living in a safety net made out of extended gym memberships and tank tops that show off his tattoos. Kim Taehyung notices the way Jeongguk stares at his manicured nails with more than just curiosity.





	1. Break Up Texts

Being a senior in college was fun, it was fulfilling in a way. This was the point of time most people had everything figured out, or at least they were supposed to. Careers were mostly set on their ways, paved by years of long nights in the library and stressing over exams. Most everyone had found the group of people they fit in with the best, friendships forged that would last a lifetime. After those people had seen you in your sexiest clothing backing some poor guy up against a wall in a club one night, and the next day they’d witnessed you looking like shit, begging for notes from some class you were way too hung over to even imagine attending, you were stuck with them for life. Some people had even met the people they would fall in love with, or had fallen in love with. The people who they would end up with for the rest of their lives. And some people, wake up bleary eyed in the middle of the night to a break up text from their boyfriend of two years. 

Jeon Jeongguk groans loudly and runs tired finger through greasy black bangs, barely suppressing the urge to throw his phone at the wall. It’s too early for this, too late for this? He has no idea what to call that depressing time in the middle of the night when there’s no sun outside, but the day has already ticked over. Whatever people wanted to call it, it was not the right time to be dealing with this bullshit. Although, he supposes it wasn’t a big surprise. 

Hoseok and his relationship had been tenuous at best for a while. Petty arguments and excuses about being too busy to see one another, yelling matches that turned into tears when they shouldn’t have even begun. They’re just, too different. Hoseok had big dreams and his love of adventure knew no bounds, always ready to go off and try new things. Jeongguk, he liked to play it a bit safer. Not that the world wasn’t exciting but…why try new things when you aren’t sure if you’re going to like them? Why not stick to the things you know will bring you happiness? Hoseok had called him boring…his best friend Jimin did too, but in a fond way. There were times when he thought his boyfriend had been fond of it too. Now he sees for a fact that’s not the case.  
Another chime goes off and he glares at his phone, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when he realizes it’s not a text this time, but an Instagram notification. Hoseok’s account…with a new picture of him on a date with a other guy. Ah so that had been the final straw, meeting someone who he clicked with, who was going to offer a reprieve from the shouting. Maybe this is a shitty way to do it, breaking up over text, then posting a photo with your new boyfriend. But Jeongguk realizes he can’t really blame him, if he was now dating the resident model of the University he would want to brag about it to. 

In fact, Jeongguk waits for the bad feelings to build up. The anger, jealousy, resentment, betrayal he thinks he’s supposed to feel. But it never comes. He wants them to be happy together, he wants them to be perfect for each other and for this Hyungwon to fill all the gaps he never could. They already look amazing together, that’s the biggest smile Hoseok has worn in a long time. So he gives the picture a like and types out a slightly unfeeling response, saying he understands, asking where he should send the things Hoseok has left around his shitty one bedroom apartment. He watches lazily as the typing bubble pops up over and over again, indicating a long thought out response. It’s more heartfelt than he anticipated, and Jeongguk finds himself rising up to sit and give it more attention. 

[[From HoseokHyung: I know this won’t really come as a surprise, this ending. And I know I could have done this better, so I’m really sorry for that. I just thought that maybe us having our own time to think would be better. I don’t hate you, I hope you don’t hate me but I understand if you do. I know we both knew it wasn’t working…I hope we can still be friends one day Kookie. Don’t worry about the stuff, you’ve had that gray hoodie so long it’s practically yours anyway! But I do want to say, I want you to be happy. I want you to learn to let go and stop holding yourself back from what you want. New is scary I know, but there’s so much you could do and become. Just try for me okay? Go be happy :)]]

Jeongguk is, surprised to say the least, staring back at the phone before his eyes flicker over to the hoodie hanging off one of the corners of his bed frame. They had wonderful times together, Hoseok was an ever patient, caring man who had only ever had his best interest at heart. They’d shared wonderful dates and loving touches, long nights together even if most people would consider it boring. He knows he’ll miss it but…maybe the sense of safety really was holding him back. He’d had the same partner all of college…and while he would never regret it, would cherish Hoseok forever, the older man was right. He had to do something. Something had to change. Trust his now ex boyfriend to realize that before he did. 

[[To HoseokHyung: I’m not angry, I don’t hate you. I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me. I want you two to be really happy together. And I can’t promise anything but. I’ll try. You can keep my stuff too, but make sure Hyungwon stays away from my supreme hoodie. That was a gift to just you. :P]]

The last bit is more of a joke than anything else, and the smiley face he gets in response quills his fears just a little bit. They may be broken up but they really are okay. Jeongguk opened group chat to let the guys know he was officially single again, laughing softly at the immediate influx of emojis from Jimin. Yoongi would definitely be dead asleep, a crotchety old cat in a young man’s body. He remembered one time when the elder had almost purred curling up in a spot of sun in the library on a particularly long study day. Jeongguk would never speak about it out loud in fear of a really harsh kick to the face, but he would allow himself the memory fondly. It was safe up there. 

Jeongguk couldn’t help clicking over onto Hyungwon’s Instagram profile, intrigued by the confidence he felt oozing from each picture. Yeah, this was the kind of guy he could see Hoseok with. Someone dangerous, someone who would want to try new things and had no qualms about experimenting with. All his limbs were long and draped with every bit of beautiful fabric he could imagine, the pictures all lined up to show off every bit of the outfits he’d no doubt arranged himself. This was a man who had no problem wearing what we wanted, being who he wanted, and Jeongguk had to admit he was a little bit envious. Why did it feel like that slight smirk and those long manicured nails were judging him. 

There was no jealousy over Hoseok, but instead a weird sense of confusion in his chest. He was happy who he was right ? The muscles he’d worked so hard to build made him happy, his wardrobe was comfortable and made for easy transition from workout to everyday. So what was he missing? Why did he feel like there was something just out of reach his mind couldn’t quite grasp, something his mind didn’t want to grasp for some reason. 

Jeongguk shook his head to clear the stubborn thoughts and finally swung himself up to stand, fingers tapping his knee as he tried to figure out what he could to do get his mind off of all of this. He could always try something a little new, maybe go out and try to meet a new friend. Maybe try wearing something other than that shirts and ripped jeans for once. There had to be something he could do, he wasn’t just going to let depression drag him under for reasons he didn’t understand. 

Another chime notification went off on his phone and Jeongguk cringed, expecting another text from Hoseok that would just made him doubt himself further. Or maybe, maybe he could use the advice. Ask what he could possibly do to drag himself out of his comfort zone. But no, thankfully it was just a notification email from his cool to remind him that the deadline for deciding classes was soon. That was something he could definitely do, focus on what classes and work he would be doing instead of weird psychological problems at way too late at night. 

Jeongguk hummed and grabbed his laptop, quickly pulling up the class list and scanning over it. As far as the classes he needed to take for his final semester, he was nearing the last little stretch, and he found that there wasn’t much left to do. He had a senior seminar of course, but the other three classes he had to fill were all electives that he hadn’t known what to do with. Random classes that didn’t appeal to him, or ones that seemed interesting but not worth it. In the beginning he hadn’t felt like he’d had time to look for fun classes to offset the pressure, it had been better to just get all the most important work out of the way.  
And now, now he had a semester full of time and nothing to really spend it on. There was no boyfriend to try and arrange classes with, or to try and worry about setting time aside for. So now he could just…go for what he wanted. Whatever classes he wanted to take. 

Jeongguk grinned and grabbed his laptop off the paint stained nightstand near the corner of his bed, courtesy of Jimin on one of his crazy art kicks. Who was he to deny a custom piece from his best friend, even if it did smell suspiciously like that peppermint lube he’d found under his pillow one time. The class list was a welcome overflow of information, brain whirring as he weighed the pros and cons of each one. Astrology, that was something he’d always wanted to take even though it didn’t matter to his major at all. Being able to learn about the pattern of stars sounded fun, and the University had a beautiful telescope he was positive the class would go to at least once. There was no reason not to sign up right? The thought made him giggle a little as he added it to his schedule . Before, the night class would have interfered in time with Hoseok, but now he didn’t have to worry about that. 

The second class was a little harder, but he finally settled on a dance class that actually did fit into his academic plan. It would be a way to keep his workouts up, while also going over the different muscle groups involved in various types of dance. Plus if he was lucky, he might meet a few new people he could actually really get involved in a conversation with.

Now the last class…the last class was something he truly wanted to be off the wall. Something that could maybe jumpstart this whole, learning not to hold back thing. An idea popped in his head, a class he hadn’t even thought about since he saw the poster freshman year in the hall. Jeongguk worried his bottom lip under his teeth, fingers steady but heart pounding a little as he typed the words in. Freshman Jeongguk had been timid, scared to reach out at all or talk to anyone. Insecure in himself, his looks, his personality, what he really wanted. Sure his parents had been supportive…and he’d gone to a university fairly far away so there would be absolutely NO one from his old school to see him fumbling like that. 

So freshman Jeongguk had turned away from the poster and focuses on finding friends at the gym and in his major specific classes, eternally grateful that the crazy pink haired roommate he’d ended up with was an extroverted, fairly confident boy who took an immediate reaction to him. Jimin was a little shit who convinced him to do too many shots on school nights and then had him pose naked for portraits as soon as they got back from whatever seedy bar they’d been in, but he was also the most amazing friend Jeongguk could have ever asked for. Beautiful and caring, and far too comfortable in his own skin to let Jeongguk be anything but. Without him, god he doesn’t even want to think about where he’d be now. 

Then there was Yoongi, a recently graduated graphic design and music major who he was pretty sure was a hit man on the down low. Well, maybe not, but he had no doubt the small, recently turned mint haired man, was capable of anything he put his mind too. He and Jimin had met their hyung by running into him, literally, after narrowly escaping around the corner from a small hoard of girls Jimin had somehow managed to piss off yet again(he’d probably reminded them for the upteenth time that he liked dick). Yoongi had a glare that could have stopped hearts right in their chests, and when he’d managed to make the girls turn on their dumb designer heels and sprint back the way they came, Jeongguk was sure Jimin was never letting him go. Secretly, he was glad they’d almost died at the hands of a tiny murderer that day, because he can’t imagine his life without Yoongi’s calming presence now. Even when shy freshman Jeongguk faded away, he still found the older male to be a good balance of calm and grumpiness to Jimin’s sometimes choking positivity.  
Now he was senior Jeongguk. Senior Jeongguk who’s been through terrifying exams, breakups and heartaches, loss and recovery…and as much as he’s done, been dragged into, he’s now coming to the realization that he never chose any of that for himself. He’s never been the one to suggest they go to a crazy fruit based erotic art show down town, the one to suggest skinny dipping in the school pool in the middle of the night. It had all been fun, so fun, but it had still been safe in its own way. Because Jimin had been there, or Hoseok or Minhyuk or Yoongi holding his hand all the way through it. No more, he decided, this was his time to decide something out of the ordinary. 

And maybe, maybe signing up for this class wasn’t a big deal at all. Maybe it was something that people did all the time and Jeongguk would be walking into a large group of welcoming people, but the little freshman in him shied away at the thought of clicking the bright blue “Add to Schedule” button. So Jeongguk squared his jaw and did it, focusing on the slight pride he felt and pushing the fear to the side. 

“The sociology of gender and sexuality, surely there’ll be some fun people right? It’s just a damn class, not scary.” Jeongguk mumbled to himself and nodded, not giving himself time to second guess things before finalizing his schedule. Korea was becoming a fairly progressive place, the fact that this class was offered at all was probably a fairly big milestone to some people. He couldn’t imagine it being anything but fun and informative…so why did he feel so nervous? Surely people weren’t going to judge people for just, being in a class. No one had ever seemed to have a problem with him and Hoseok dating, hell no one had a problem with Yoongi and Jimin either. Maybe it was the fear of finding something out about himself that scared him.  
Jeongguk shook off the thought and pushed his laptop away, sending a quick text to Jimin for him to come over when he woke up. It was great that he and Yoongi felt comfortable (and sickeningly in love) enough to move in together, but sometimes he really missed being able to barge into each others rooms in the middle of the night. A change of lifestyle prompted a change of appearance too, and Jimin was the most creative guy he knew when it came to dying hair. This semester was going to be…interesting. Of that much he was sure. Who knows, maybe he’d meet his Hyungwon. The person that would make him brave enough to finally completely let go.


	2. nails are painted and I'm out on the town

Jimin decides that a nice dark burgundy is the way to go before Jeongguk can even open his mouth to protest. The dying process doesn’t take that long, Jimin has done this enough times by now that the application is like a second nature to him. They play Overwatch while waiting for the dye to set, and scream angrily at the screen when the opposite team’s Widowmaker snipes Jimin for the third time. It’s nice, peaceful. A quiet reprieve to the way Jeongguk’s thoughts have been swirling around ever since he signed up for that class. They only have a couple of days before school starts, and he can’t help but listen to the voice in his head telling him he may have made a mistake. What kind of people were going to be in the class? What were they going to think of him when he walked in? An intricate tattoo sleeve up one arm and an admittedly straight, fuck-boy looking wardrobe. Clothes shouldn’t really matter that much, but he constantly feels out-gayed by Jimin’s choice of colorful wardrobe. 

The thoughts persist even as they wash the dye out of his hair, water turned the color of blood running down the drain in front of his eyes. He hopes it won’t stain the tub, Yoongi would murder them. Maybe the class wouldn’t have enough people, maybe it would be canceled and he wouldn’t have to worry about this at all. But then, what if it ended up being the opposite? So flooded with people he didn’t know what to do with himself. All of the options were admittedly terrifying compared to the thought of just taking another anatomy class instead. Anatomy was quiet, simple, something he understood really well. Every student would be too focused on passing their exams and quizzes to worry about anyone else. 

Jimin spends time brushing out his new dark red locks, massaging some oil into his scalp he couldn’t name even if you payed him. Once again, Jeongguk thanks god for Jimin, without him he would probably just let his hair grow wild. He didn’t really have anyone to impress now anyway. Briefly, his mind flicks to the new people he may be meeting in his classes, but he dismisses the thought with a sigh. Whoever these new people are…it’s highly unlikely he’ll have the courage to do anything more than ask them for notes if he misses class. 

Realistically he was probably thinking too much into it. Who were the normal types of people you saw in a Sociology class like this? Girls who liked to be a little punk probably, the types that had opinions and weren’t afraid of anyone knowing about it. It was hard to imagine a lot of guys wanting to listen to someone explaining the fluidity of sexuality, but Jeongguk supposed that was a slightly hypocritical thought. After all, he was a guy who was going to learn about just that. Hopefully. The teacher would be understanding at least, right? There were only two types of teachers who taught a class like this, so taboo the university barely allowed it. Either a professor who was super strict and thought every single aspect of the human psyche was worth learning about, or someone who had a real passion for teaching kids all about the spectrums of life. Jeongguk silently hoped it would be the latter. 

Say what you want about Jimin…he knew how to make a person look good. Jeongguk smiled at his reflection in the mirror, now red bangs hanging over his forehead, before turning to pull his friend into a tight hug, allowing the insecurities of the past few hours sink away. Should he ask Jimin to take the class with him? He knew his friend would agree whole heartedly, he would probably hold Jeongguk’s hand as they walked into class if he asked him sweetly enough. On one hand, the support would be nice. On the other…he knew he needed to do this on his own. It wouldn’t really be stepping out of his comfort zone if he hid behind Jimin and let the extrovert do all the talking.   
So he didn’t say anything, just let the smaller boy pull him back into another Overwatch match on the couch. Of course they got lost in the game for hours, eyes still glued to the screen when Yoongi kicked the door open a full 3 hours later, after having banged on it for a full 10 minutes. 

*

For all his doubt’s and insecurities about the situation, Jeongguk didn’t take the class off his roster. He bought a new notebook for it and fretted in front of his closet for a good 10 minutes when the day finally came. It was dumb, it was idiotic that he would even be worrying about what to wear, but here he was. Looking over his collection of super hero tank tops with a frown. It didn’t matter, he was going to learn not to scream that he was in fact gay with his clothing. But he’d never realized how much he may not fit in with this type of crowd. Giving off a buff guy vibe at the gym made him feel powerful, but now he saw that it may be…well it may have been the only vibe he was putting out.   
To HoseokHyung: Do I really only have straight guy clothes in my closet? How did you ever even know I was gay. This is ridiculous.   
From: HoseokHyung: Actually I had no idea, just kind of happened to happen and it was a pleasant surprise. But this is what I meant Kookie, You’re kind of boring. No offense. You still kind of subscribe to the bad side of masculine.

Jeongguk was still maintaining a good relationship with Hoseok, asking advice and really trying to follow what he’d been given. His ex had been delighted to hear about him taking the class, encouraging him every step of the way not to give it up. But now, here in his time of need, his hyung was choosing to be cryptic. Or just using words he didn’t really understand. Frowning, Jeongguk sat on the pile of jeans on his bed and googled what that could possibly mean. There was nothing wrong with being masculine, he was a guy. Even if he was gay there was no reason he should be into flowers or scarves or fucking, musical theater. Hoseok matched him side for side with muscle, weight for weight in the gym. So why didn’t he understand now?

[[To HoseokHyung: I’m not going to walk around looking like a ballerina just because I’m gay. I thought you would understand that.]] 

[[From HoseokHyung: Yeah…maybe it is a good thing you’re taking this class. Just be yourself Kookie and, try to listen? Make friends? You may can learn somethings that I can’t teach you.]]

A groan of frustration escaped his throat before he could stop it, eyes narrowed in frustration. There were only 15 minutes left until class, and now he really had no idea what to do. Make a first impression or sink into the back? Try to make friends and “learn” as Hoseok put it, or just get through the class and come to his own conclusions. After laying there for a few more moments, he came to the conclusion that he didn’t have time to really think about this. The bus to campus from his apartments was leaving in two minutes and showing up in black boxers with a Teen Nick shirt was DEFINITELY not the impression he wanted to give off. So Jeongguk dressed quickly and ran down to meet his transportation, cursing under his breath when he realized he’d left his notebook behind. Which meant he’d have to ask to borrow paper. Great. Just great.   
The ride to his building was quiet, but he couldn’t silence the fear rising up in his chest. Did he really want to do this? It wasn’t too late to back out and remove the class, he could pretend it never happened. Tell Hoseok the class had been removed. 

But no, no he’d spent too long gearing himself up to stop now. The people he’d come to trust so dearly had pointed out that he needed a change, and as scary as that was it was true. There was no point going through life wishing he’d just taken the damn class right? What better time to learn, to actually expand his way of thinking than before he really got out in the real world. These people wouldn’t be that intimidating, it could actually be fun. And maybe the things he learned would explain why under all the fear, a deep sense of longing pulled at his heart every time he thought about sexuality as a spectrum. Of gender as a spectrum. Some people still saw all of this as disgusting, sinful action. What kind of bad thoughts was he holding onto from growing up in that setting? What hadn’t he experienced, locking himself up in his bubble all these years?   
The bus doors opened and for the first time that day he didn’t hesitate to walk towards his class, checking the room number one more time on his phone before trudging inside. He was going to face this new experience with his head held high. There was no way to completely quell the doubts, but maybe he could embrace them instead. Bring them up and question them instead of pushing them away. 

The classroom was tucked away in one corner of the sociology department, right at the end of the hall. Jeongguk wasn’t exactly sure what to expect when he walked inside, but two faces turning to look at him from a couch near the window was definitely not it. Confused, he turned to look at the clock, then back to the two guys, wondering if he’d gone into the wrong class by mistake. The clock showed 11:58…two minutes before class was supposed to start. So why were they the only three there.   
“There’s no mistake kid, this class is always bare-bones. People think they may catch the gay if they take it so most stay away, it’ll be pretty cozy.” One of the men from the couch spoke up, smiling warmly and stretching out incredibly long legs before standing to greet him. It took a moment for his words to sink in, fear rooting Jeongguk in place. Three people including himself…would this really be all there was? Were people still so close-minded that they thought a class like this wouldn’t be worth exploring? Or maybe they were so repressed themselves they thought the class would give them answers they didn’t want to hear. He cringed at his own thought, remembering that he had almost been one of those people. Which kind though, that was the question. 

“You okay? Look a little shell shocked.” There were long fingers waving in front of his face and Jeongguk snapped to attention, focusing on the men in front of him for the first time. They both seemed older, and to his dismay, both were also classically handsome. The one who’d greeted him was tall and slender, with a wide grin and dimples pulling at each cheek. He also had steely purple hair, and a wardrobe that Jeongguk was pretty sure even Jimin would cringe at. Garishly colored headband, a shirt with huge sleeves that were far too wide for his arms, similarly comically large pants that cut off way before…oh god were those socks and sandals?? Handsome or not, this guy was a walking fashion nightmare. Even Jungkook with his closet full of hoodies could recognize that.

The other guy on the other hand, had his fashion sense far more under check. Crisp dark blue jeans that fit snugly around every inch of his legs, a billowy white top tucked in and shiny black dress shoes to top it all off. His hair was brilliantly blond and styled away from his face, no doubt to show off its beauty. Jeongguk had never felt so suddenly under-dressed in his life, faded Spiderman tank top and a pair of ripped up black jeans. At least he’d worn a pair of his decently clean converse. 

These were the type of people he would expect to see on Hyungwon’s Instagram, stylish and perfectly confident with themselves. It was a secret that he stalked his ex’s new beau religiously on social media now, but from the time that they’d met, Jeongguk could see his inclinations had been right. Hyungwon was amazing and he knew it, didn’t hesitate to tell other people. And just like these guys, he was so confident in his skin, in his interests that it was a little scary. Why was it intimidating? Jeongguk had no idea, but he couldn’t hide the way he swallowed nervously.

“I’m, fine. Sorry…expected more people I guess.” He was mumbling, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. Compared to these two, he felt how he did as a freshman staring at that poster; completely out of his element and afraid that it was painfully obvious. The man in front of him opened his mouth to respond, reassurance etched on every one of his features, before the door swinging open caught him off guard. 

“Sorry I’m late guys, bus is so damn slow and I just got the email the teacher wouldn’t be here. Why do we have to come get out papers and socialize if it’s only going to be us three anyway…” The deep voice rambling from behind Jeongguk finally paused, dropping off into a low purr of appreciation. At what exactly he couldn’t tell, but he knew he was almost too scared to turn around, eyes wide and looking everywhere but at the faces in front of him. Why was this happening? Why hadn’t he gotten this email they were talking about? Did they all know each other? Why did the idea of turning around to see the voice that melted over his spine like butter scare him more than anything else he’d seen so far?  
“I guess Ms.Kim wanted us to all meet the new guy. But you’re gonna scare him Tae…he’s obviously straight.” The blond guy still lounging on the couch spoke for the first time, running a critical eye over Jeongguk’s clothes. He huffed before he could think to do anything else, mumbling an, “Actually I’m gay, asshole.” under his breath. The walking fashion nightmare in front of him raised an eyebrow, and the voice started laughing from behind him, loud and deep as it rattled in his chest. 

The first Jeongguk saw of Kim Taehyung was the perfectly manicured hand he rested on his shoulder, each nail shaped to a point and painted a beautiful shade of blue. There were wispy white flowers painted on the end of each pointer finger’s nail, little green jewels in the place of leaves. The feeling pulling at his chest was confusing, eyes fixated on way the nails shone in the light when he squeezed. It was something he would need to digest later; when his heart wasn’t pounding so hard he feared it would spill right out of his throat. And slowly, ever so slowly he let himself be pulled around, finally seeing the person who owned that enchanting voice. 

He was…not tall. Not exceptionally short but not as tall as Jeongguk, and wearing a skirt. That was the first thing he noticed. White and lacy, blue flowers imprinted over the hem that hung just above golden skinned knees. White and black bracelets dangled from the wrist bearing those beautiful fingers, and topping the whole outfit off was a loose white top that hung just low enough to show off a well-defined collarbone. Jeongguk was honestly scared of seeing his face, so he just, didn’t look up, glued his eyes to his own red converse and hoped that he would wake up any time now. There was no way this was real, no way he was about to have to go through an entire semester with the man sculpted by the gods standing in front of him. 

He was so focused on not focusing that he almost didn’t notice the slide of a nail under his chin, forcing it up, presumably, so the man could examine his face. This unfortunately took away his option of ‘if I don’t look maybe he’ll just go away. Whoever he was, this man was no doubt the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Gorgeously tan skin covered a perfectly built face, shimmering golden eyes rimmed with black eyeliner gazing directly into his soul. Jeongguk didn’t have much control over the situation, but he could at least look down to examine his lips. A slightly boxy mouth, lips full, glossed, and quirked up in a knowing smirk stared right back up at him. Yeah, this was either the best or worst day of Jeongguk’s life. 

“Oh yeah, no way this one’s straight. He’s just stuck in his own little world of masculinity aren’t you doll?” Jeongguk blinked dumbly, fighting to process the words spoken to him over the rush of blood in his ears. How had he never noticed this man on campus before? No that was probably for the best, he would have died had he known there was an ethereal god walking among them. It took a finger tapping his chin for him to realize he had his mouth open, immediately turning away and clamping it shut stubbornly. There was that laugh again, warm and inviting and Jeongguk reckoned if he died right now, he wouldn’t have any regrets. 

“Well since our resident indie boy has rendered you speechless, I’m Seokjin. Namjoon is the dumb giant. And well. That’s Taehyung. Try not to trip over your fragile ego rushing to kiss his hand.” The blond was speaking again, not bothering to extend a hand, but smiling a little more warmly than he had before. Jeongguk managed a nod at all three of them, mouth suddenly dry as he thought about what he needed to say. Why did the idea of getting on his knees to kiss each and every one of those polished fingers not sound like a bad idea? He was supposed to be a man, damn it!

So Jeongguk gathered all the courage he had and forced a smile, hand moving up to scratch at the back of his neck. “I’m Jeongguk. A little overwhelmed but um...is this all of us? There’s really no one else?”

Seokin smiled again, but this time it felt a little condescending, a little more cold. He walked over to the teachers desk and picked up a few sheets of paper, distributing them out to all the people present. “People don’t tend to take a liking to this class; they’re either too traditional or too scared to learn they may be more than they thought. Different.”  
“I’ve taken this class before…sorry, I’m a grad student. I like to see how different teachers interpret things differently. The class size is never much bigger than this, like I said, we’ll get to know each other really well Kookie.” Namjoon spoke this time, boldly reaching out to ruffle his red hair. Jeongguk find that he didn’t mind the touching or the sudden nickname, just hoped the older man hadn’t gotten any dye on his fingers. 

But the relaxed feeling flew out the window when longer nails scratched through his undercut, Taehyung’s face popping in to view with a bright happy grin. “Maybe you’ll get to know yourself a little better too Kookie, we’re always going to be here to help. Since we aren’t having a class class today I guess you’ll want to run and process but if you ever need, personal guidance.” Taehyung smirks again and Jeongguk finds himself completely enchanted, standing rigid as the other pulls his arm up. Slender fingers reach around Taehyung’s side to pull an item out of his bag, (purse?), and suddenly there’s a cold pressure on the bare skin of his arm. Lipstick. Taehyung’s writing a series of numbers down on his arm in lipstick and signing it with a little heart right over the pulse point on his wrist. “Be good and let that dry okay, I’ll see you guys around!” And then Taehyung’s gone just as soon as it seemed he appeared, kissing Namjoon and Seokin on the cheek before practically skipping out of the classroom. 

Jeongguk looks up for guidance, searching their faces and finding nothing but knowing smiles. So he walks back to the bus stop in stunned silence, arm held rigidly out in front of him to keep the liquid from smearing. What the hell had just happened, he had no idea. He could only type out a message to Jimin on shaky fingers as his legs gave out on him on the bus, knees suddenly seeming to be made of jelly. 

[[To ChimChim: Come over. Think I met an angel. Or Satan. ]]

The reply comes less than a second later, a reply of shocked emoji faces that finally brings a smile to his face; a smile that lasts the entire rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk is goin through a capital T time guys. 
> 
> Also sorry for the delay, I saw MonstaX in Atlanta and it was so so wonderful I needed time to prepare and process and ahhhhh. I love them so much. My freaking bias wrecker finally managed to swoop in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first fic in a long while, and my first ever that I've posted here! I promise everyone gets to meet everyone in the next chapter and we get to watch Kookie's decent into madness. Everything is coming in due time, thank you in advance for any support and love!


End file.
